


Untitled Red Robin/OC

by anycsifan



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: They meet when she finds him injured in an alley way after a run in with the Riddler





	1. Chapter 1

Alice shivered as the cold night air blew through her sweater. She was walking home from the police station, not because she'd been arrested, but because she had been trying to talk to Commissioner Gordon about the latest incident with the Riddler. Of course he gave the usual "no comment," and Batman disappeared shortly after Riddler was put in the back of the Arkham ambulance.

Just as Alice passed an alleyway she heard a groan and stopped in her tracks. She turned around and peered down the dark alley. "Hello?" she said warily. "Are you hurt?" She took a few tentative steps into the dark passage.

"Yes." the person hissed as they tried to sit up straight.

"Will you let me help you?" she asked, knowing full well this could be one of the many assholes and lunatics that litter the streets of Gotham. Then she saw something glint, it was gold and round.

"Please."

Alice walked closer, avoiding the trash strewn about. When she was close enough to see what had glinted she gasped. "You're Red Robin." she knelt down and touched the insignia on his chest before looking at his masked face. "Can you walk if I help you?"

"I think so." He started to move, adjusting himself so he could stand.

She helped him what she could then put his arm across her shoulders and her arm around his back. Together they managed to get him on his feet. "Let's get you to my place, it's not far, and I'm sure you're not interested in going to a hospital."

"You're right about that, and your plan is a little better than mine was."

They started walking, though it was a little awkward. They'd gotten out of the alley and Alice could now see just how injured Red Robin was. "You look like Hell. Was this the Riddler's doing?"

"Yeah, one of his tricks got me," he answered with a wince.

"And what was your original plan?"

"Wait for Batman or Nightwing."

"I'm glad I found you then." They paused and readjusted their hold on one another then continued to Alice's apartment. "I may not be medically trained, but I'll do what I can, even if that means just cleaning your wounds."

"I'm glad you found me too, and we should only need gauze and medical tape, most of this is just going to bruise and hurt like Hell for a while."

"The Riddler sure did a number on you, huh?" she said with an appraising look.

"Kinda, but this riddle seemed odd for him, almost like he's been talking to the Hatter while he's been at Arkham." Red Robin responded.

"Oh? What was the riddle?"

"How is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Poe wrote on both."

"What?"

"Poe wrote on both," she repeated. "I looked it up after reading the book."

Red Robin smirked. "That works."

Alice helped him hobble up the steps to her building, and then to her apartment. Once there she opened the door and took him to her couch. After making sure he was comfortable as anyone in his condition could be Alice went to get her first aid kit.

"Okay, I think this is everything." she said as she walked back into the room. When she looked up from everything in her arms she saw that Red Robin had removed the pieces of armor and his suit from his torso and arms. Alice looked him up and down. "I never thought I'd say this to you, but you look worse shirtless, or at least you do right now."

Red Robin chuckled, then groaned. "I probably shouldn't laugh right now."

Alice walked over to him and smiled softly. "Probably not." She knelt and set the medical supplies on her coffee table. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you this, but cleaning out all of these wounds in going to hurt."

"Believe me, I know."

Alice started cleaning the cuts at his sides. Red hissed whenever she touched one of them for the first time, always making Alice glance up to make sure everything was alright. Once all the cuts where cleaned out and bandaged, she helped him move so she could look at his back.

"You have some minor scrapes, but nothing serious."

"That's good to hear."

Alice cleaned off the scraped areas then helped Red Robin get comfortable again. "Will Batman or Nightwing be able to find you here?"

"Yeah, got a tracker on the belt. They'll be able to find me easily, don't worry."

"I'm glad." she smiled, then her eyes went wide. "I just realized I never introduced myself."

"You're Alice Carroll, the journalist. I've seen you at GCPD." he explained.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

Red Robin smiled. "It's how I knew I could trust you." Alice smiled at that. "And thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome. I'm just happy that I was able to help you." She stood to take care of the first aid kit. "Besides, what decent person wouldn't want to help you? You're Red Robin! A member of the Bat family! You guys help and protect all the good people in Gotham." She put the kit away and returned to find Batman standing in her living room.

"You'd be surprised." Batman said with a smirk.

"Yeah, there are plenty of people that hate us." Red Robin added. "They see us as criminals, or blame us for all the Arkham residents, acting as if we're the reason they turned into criminals."

"Not to mention all of Luthor's supporters." Nightwing added from the window.

"I wouldn't consider any of them to be decent people, especially those that support that bastard Lex Luthor." That man's name always left a bad taste in her mouth.

Batman raised an eyebrow beneath his cowl. "Thank you for helping Red Robin."

Alice smiled shyly. It's not everyday you're thanked by the Dark Knight himself. "Like I said, I was happy to help."

Red Robin stood and put his suit and armor back on. "I do wish there was some way I could thank you properly." 

Alice blushed. "Your gratitude, and the fact that you trusted me to help you in the first place is more than enough."

He smiled and chuckled softly. "I'll think of something." He winked and left through the window with the others. 


	2. An offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Robin offers a way to thank Alice.

A few weeks later Alice was walking home, cursing detective Bullock and his chili dog breath. "That man really need to cut back on the onions."

 

"He just needs to cut back on chili dogs in general," came a familiar male voice from above.

 

"Red Robin?" She looked up and saw the vigilante perched on a fire escape.

 

"I finally figured out how to thank you." He said as he jumped down.

 

"I told you that your gratitude and trust are enough, I don't expect anything else, didn't even expect the latter." She told him. "You really don't need to do anything."

 

"I know, but I want to." He smiled warmly at her.

 

"Okay," she relented, "just what did you have in mind?"

 

"An interview with Batman himself."

 

Alice was at a loss for words. The thought of interviewing Batman was an enticing one, but she couldn't accept it. "That's not necessary. The thing with Riddler is yesterday's news, plus I'm too low profile of a journalist to be worthy of an interview with Batman. Such an honor should go to someone like Lois Lane in Metropolis."

 

"Why do you say that?" Red Robin tilted his head in confusion. "I like your articles and I know you have a few fans among the Justice League and the Titans."

 

"I'm flattered, but the general public doesn't share your opinion. They don't want to read about heroes being heroes, they'd prefer reading about them screwing up. Nor do they want a look into the psyche of the League's many villains; except for Joker, and I refuse to write about him." She smiled at Red Robin. "I'd like to interview Batman one of these days, but I think I'd prefer if it was because I'd earned the privilege, not due to a perceived debt." Alice blushed and ducked her head. "I'm sorry Red Robin. I know you want to thank me somehow, but you don't have to. There's nothing I could possibly ask of you."

 

"He nodded. "I get it." He paused. "Would you be okay with me adding your place to my patrol route? Just to make sure you're getting home safely."

 

"I'd be okay with that." She smiled. "Though you can ensure that I get home safely right now by walking with me, if you have the time."

 

"I do, and I'd be happy to."


	3. Hatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mad Hatter has Alice.

Alice woke feeling dazed with a pain at the back of her head. She tried to look around, but there wasn't much light. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she started to make out chairs and a long table, set with tea cups and pots of varying shapes, suggesting multiple sets.

 

Suddenly the lights came on and Alice closed her eyes at the sudden brightness, but when her eyes readjusted she saw her brief analysis was correct, and that across from her stood Jervis Tetch, The Mad Hatter.

 

"How wonderful to see you awake Alice."

 

"What did you call me?" She was shocked to hear him use her real name.

 

"Alice, of course. That's your name isn't it? Alice Carroll. I just love it. Such a pity you've made me call you by your silly pen name this whole time. Alice is a much better name for you than 'Professor.'" Tetch was smiling like the Cheshire Cat the entire time.

 

"How did you learn my name?" Alice asked nervously.

 

"The new psychiatrist mentioned it. She may be as mean as the Red Queen, but she's been more helpful than any of the previous one. She gave me you." There's that smile again.

 

Alice tried to move her arms, but found she was unable, despite there being no restraints. " _Must be his mind control_." She thought. "But Mr. Tetch, I'm not yours, and I have no interest in being yours."

 

He wasn't happy to hear that. "That's not true my dear." Tetch tapped the brim of his hat. "This makes you mine, and my name is Mad Hatter, dear Alice." Tetch walked to the right end of the table, Alice watching him as he went until a shadow darted across a high window she hadn't noticed before. Hatter sat down at the head of the table and poured himself a cup of tea.

 

Alice knew she had to keep Tetch distracted while Batman, and hopefully his proteges, infiltrated the building. "Is my name the only draw for you?"

 

"Not at all." He seemed hurt at the suggestion.

 

"But I have black hair, not blonde." Alice's eyes flicked between Tetch, the window, and the door.

 

"That doesn't matter. You are inquisitive, and talk to the flowers; your hair can be bleached."

 

"I don't want to bleach my hair." She said matter-of-factly. "I've never met a journalist that wasn't inquisitive, for the better or worst, and what do you mean I talk to the flowers? There aren't any flowers at Arkham."

 

"There is one. The talking rose. The Red Queen would like her, she already has red petals. There's no need to paint them."

 

" _He must mean Isley, with her red hair. Her cell is across the hall and two doors down from him_." She thought. "You should watch it around that flower. She has thorns."

 

"Has she hurt you Alice?" Tetch jumped up and made to move to her side, but Batman chose that moment to come through the door.

 

Nightwing and Robin stepped in on Batman's right, with Red Robin and Batgirl on the left. Red Robin threw a birdarang and knocked off Tetch's hat. Once Alice was free to move she slid under the table and sat there listening as the Bat family dealt with Hatter. After a few moments Red Robin poked his head under the table and reached out his hand.

 

Alice took it with a smile and slid out from under the table. Red Robin helped her to her feet, and Batman came to her side. "Are you alright?"

 

"Yes, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me, but he used his mind control chip on me." The second she said that Batman stepped behind her and found the chip.

 

Just as he removed it the other three came to join them. Alice looked to Red Robin "I guess this makes us even."

 

He chuckled. "I guess it does."

 

"Does this mean you'll take my place off of your patrol route?" She asked shyly.

 

"Not a chance. That's how I knew something was wrong, plus it's part of my routine, and I still want to make sure you're making it home safely. Even more so now that we have to worry about Hatter."

 

"Speaking of which," Robin began, "I heard him ask if someone had hurt you. Who did he mean?"

 

"Pamela Isley. I had said she was a flower with thorns." She answered. "She hasn't hurt me by the way. I just know she doesn't like Tetch, or men in general, and I was trying to keep him distracted."

 

Robin nodded and Red Robin put his arm around Alice's back. "Let's get you home."

 

She side-stepped closer to him. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
